Prom Night Redone
by Hyde's Bride
Summary: A new take on the episode "Prom Night" when Hyde takes Jackie to prom. Some parts will be similar, but it will be totally JH! It will also end much differently.
1. The Curly Haired Boy Comes to the Rescue

**A/N **This is my very first Jackie and Hyde story so I'm kind of nervous about it. It is a retelling of _prom night._ Some of it will be similar or the same, but I have changed it around in a way that I hope my fellow J&H shippers will enjoy. So far I just have it split into 4 chapters. I'm not sure if I'll continue with the story after that, but if you want me to then please let me know. I'm really excited to know what you guys think so please review! Thanks in advance for reading and I really hope you like it!

This story is rated **M** because there will be some smut in it. ;)

Jackie and Hyde **FOREVER!!**

Chapter one: The curly haired boy comes to the rescue

She had never felt so completely devastated in her entire life. They had just recently broken up and already he was hanging out with that slut Pam Macy. How could this have happened to her? She was Jackie freakin' Burkhart. How could that idiot do this to her? And now he was taking that bimbo to prom! How many times had they talked of going together?! Jackie couldn't believe she had let Michael Kelso humiliate her in this way. As sad and hurt as she was that Michael was "hanging out" with Pam, she was surprisingly more upset that she would be missing out on going to the dance. She had been looking forward to it forever. Jackie felt confused and angry as she entered the basement and her eyes fell on its only occupant, sitting on the couch was a boy with curly hair and sideburns.

Jackie looked at Hyde for a moment. She observed that he was wearing his signature sunglasses and scowl, but what she found unnerving, as she did every time she looked at him, was that he looked hot. Jackie hated the fact that every time she saw Hyde she found herself strangely attracted. I mean he was a scruffy, pissed off, burnout from the outskirts of Point Place society, but deep down none of that seemed to matter to her. With one look from Steven Hyde, Jackie got butterflies in her stomach and felt this weak feeling in her knees, but she always pushed it aside and pretended that it didn't exist. Life was easier that way.

"Donna's not around." Hyde said without taking his eyes off the TV. Jackie just sat down on the couch next to him and sighed before speaking

"I'm not looking for Donna." For the first time Hyde peeled his eyes off the television and looked over at Jackie. He noticed the sad look on her face and found himself silently cursing Kelso. He knew that their breakup must be the reason why she was upset and it pissed him off how inconsiderate his best friend could be. _Wait a second. Since when do you care how Jackie feels? She's just an annoying, spoiled little cheerleader. _But as he looked at Jackie it was no use. He hated seeing her with sadness on her beautiful face. _Beautiful? Come on man get a freakin' grip!_

"So what are you doing here?" he said using her trademark Zen, not wanting to seem like he was actually curious.

She let out a sigh "Just hanging out."

"Okay…" He turned his head back to the television, knowing and dreading what was coming.

"So prom is on Saturday…" There it was. He knew she was going to start talking about some girly crap.

"So?" he replied trying not to turn his head to look at her, knowing full well that if he did she would never shut up.

"So are you going?" She tried to ask casually like she wasn't fishing.

Getting a slightly disgusted look on his face he replied "No." Right then the thought popped into Jackie's head. She decided to put on her charm and use her sweetest of sweet voices.

"Michael's taking Pam Macy" she said with her perfected pout on her face.

Hyde couldn't believe what an idiot Kelso was. Sure Pam Macy was easy, It was almost a guarantee that by taking her to prom, Kelso would be getting some. But Kelso claimed to love Jackie so Hyde just didn't understand the asshole things he did to her. That's why he felt resolved to never be in love or even in a relationship. He saw what "love" did and he wanted no part of it.

"Yeah I know." he replied simply. Jackie looked over at Hyde and decided that this was it.

She pouted and began to speak "Steven…" There was something in the way she used his first name. He never liked being called Steven but when it came out of Jackie's mouth it sent chills down his spine. He liked it.

"No" He knew exactly where she was going and he was not having it.

"Oh come on Steven! You don't have a date and neither do I so why don't we go together? I bet you clean up real good." She said with a bubbly look on her face.

He felt like he was trapped. If he didn't get out of here quickly he new he would adhere to her demands. _What you can't resist Jackie? Damn it man get a hold of yourself._

"I could but I won't. It's a big part of who I am." he replied smugly. Jackie got a desperate and heartbroken look on her face. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"But Steven, Michael is taking that tramp and I really want to go."

"So go by yourself." he said with attitude. She looked completely and utterly disgusted.

"Ugh I'm not some pathetic loser, or ugly person, or Donna! I cannot be seen at a dance without a date. That is just too humiliating. Especially when he'll be with that skankoid bitch. I am Jackie Burkhart. I won't stoop that low!"

Hyde was getting extremely irritated. He always did when Jackie started on her "I'm Jackie Burkhart. I am rich, beautiful, and better than all of you!" crap.

"Well then, as Jackie Burkhart" he said in a sarcastic smug tone "you should be able to find some other unfortunate bastard to agree to take you."

Hyde was surprised to see a hurt look on her face. "But I want to go with you."

_What the hell is with her_? He thought to himself. Why did she all of a sudden want to spend time with him ? This made no sense to Hyde.

"Look I know we've had our differences" She began to speak.

"Jackie, we've had nothing but differences. I hate you and you hate me. That's just the way it is"

But if he was honest with himself he knew he didn't actually hate her. Sure she stood for practically everything he was against, but there was something about her. Obviously she is hot, but there was more to it then that. When she would walk into the room he would get this pain in his chest, not a pain exactly, but more of a pressure like he might suffocate or burst at any moment.

She began to tear up a she spoke "But he's taking her after we had talked about going a million times and it isn't fair and I want to go!" She burst out and put her head on his arms that lay folded on his chest.

Se felt the heat that admitted from his chest and it threw her. It felt good to touch him. She took in his smell and it was wonderful to senses. She slowly found herself not sad anymore but strangely comfortable and nervous at the same time. There they were, the butterflies.

Hyde felt her warm tears and breath against him. He absolutely hated seeing her cry. And having her collapse on him was disarming. There it was, the pressure in his chest.

"Come on Jackie, stop crying." He felt guilt wash over him. He couldn't stand to see her cry for one more second.

"You want to go to prom?" he said sweetly and begrudgingly at the same time.

Jackie's head popped up as she wiped the tears away.

"Yes!" she shouted.

Hyde sat there with a defeated look on his face. How did he let this chick get to him? And now he's going to the freakin' prom. He couldn't think of a place he'd like to be less than a school dance.

"So okay, tomorrow after class we'll go to the mall to pick out a tux for you that will match my dress." she said in a determined and irritatingly cheerful voice.

No place he would like be less than a school dance except for the mall with Jackie Burkhart.

"No way, I am not going to the mall with you. I can pick out my tux myself." He said adamantly.

"Oh please Steven." She said simply. "I'll meet you here after class tomorrow. See you then!"

She hopped of the couch and was out the door in an instant.

Hyde sat there stunned and slightly nauseated at what had just happened. He was taking Jackie to the prom and worse than that, he was going shopping with her. Damn it. What did he get himself into?

**A/N: **Next chapter should be up tomorrow. I hope you like it so far. It is just the beginning so it will get juicier as it goes. Trust me! I'd love to know your thoughts so please review. Thanks for reading!


	2. Perfect Match

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter. I hope your liking it so far!

Chapter 2: Perfect Match

_I'm in hell_. Hyde thought to himself while he stood in a department store in the mall with Jackie. He chose to tune out everything she was saying to the salesman about the exact tux she wanted. He had been tuning her out since practically the minute they met up at the Forman's after school. She kept going on about how she was determined to be the best looking pair there and how Michael Kelso would rue the day that he chose to take a slut to prom instead of her. She went on and on in the car all the way to the mall. He still could not believe he was doing this in the first place. What the hell was he doing? There was just something about Jackie. _Damn it! Stop thinking that. You hate Jackie. _He kept trying to tell himself.

"That's it! It's perfect!" he heard her shout with glee.

He looked over at her. She had this gleam in her eyes that took his breath away for a moment, and then he saw what was in her hand.

"Oh no I am not wearing that." He saw the shirt she had in her hand. It was a light purple colored shirt with ruffles down the front. Hyde thought it looked appalling and he had no intention of being seen wearing it. Having to wear a tux in the first place was bad enough.

"Oh come on Steven! It matches my dress perfectly." she cooed.

Hyde was getting frustrated.

"Okay, first of all I don't dress 'matching', secondly it has ruffles and it it's purple." He look disgusted by the thought of it.

"Steven don't be silly. It's lilac." She said as if calling it purple was the silliest thing she had ever heard.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't do lilac either."

She looked at him like he had completely crushed her spirits.

"But Steven you have to wear it! It matches my dress!" she asserted forcefully.

"why do we have to match anyway?" He asked irritated and confused at the same time.

She looked at him with that look she gets when she is absolutely certain that she is right

"Because it's cute Steven. Now just try the shirt on and you'll see how great it will look."

Hyde simply sighed in defeat. "Fine." He muttered and grabbed the shirt from her hands.

They walked over the dressing area and found that instead of a door there was a curtain. Hyde walked in and pulled the curtain closed. But Jackie found herself looking through the opening. She watched as Hyde took his jacket off, followed by his concert t-shirt. She stood there frozen looking at his naked torso. He had strong arms, not overly muscular but just right. She scanned his chest which had a slight amount of hair on it, unlike Michael's that had none. She looked at his perfect stomach. She was in awe at how hot he was. She found herself imagining what it would be like to touch his bare chest and to place hot kisses down it. As her eyes reached his belt buckle she was quickly interrupted by Hyde exiting the dressing room while buttoning the shirt.

As he walked out he noticed the flush look on her face.

"What's up?" he asked her with a confused look on his face.

"N-nothing. What do you mean?" She asked getting even more flushed by the minute.

"I mean you're beat red. Are feeling okay?"

She laughed in an almost Mrs. Forman kind of nervous way "No you're fine I mean I'm fine." she noticed her slip and silently cursed herself "It's just you're hot. I mean I'm hot." Oh god she did it again. She was absolutely mortified and just prayed with all her might that he didn't know the thoughts spinning in her head.

"Sorry I just don't feel so well. I'm kind of thirsty and hungry." She lied her ass off hoping he'd believe that that was the real reason for her weird behavior.

He just looked confused "Uh okay well maybe we should go get something to eat in the food court after we're done."

Great more time to sit there awkwardly fantasizing about him.

"Uh sure that would be good." she muttered.

Hyde walked over to the mirror and looked at himself in the frilly, purple _sorry: lilac_ shirt. It didn't look too bad, but he still wasn't sure about having to wear it.

Jackie finally felt confident enough to risk speaking again.

"See it looks really good on you" She found herself staring at him yet again and had to catch herself before her thoughts began to shift again. What was wrong with her? Yes, she always thought that Steven Hyde was attractive, but she had never caught herself fantasizing about him.

"I don't know Jackie" he sad warily.

Jackie walked in front of him and noticed for the first time that he had removed his sunglasses. She was dazzled when she looked into is crystal blue eyes. She felt that with his eyes he could draw out every emotion she had in her. Like if she looked into them for long enough she would melt. It was a strange and exciting feeling.

"Just trust me on this. You look great." Never did a truer statement cross Jackie's lips.

Hyde stared into Jackie's big mismatched eyes and was struck with something. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but just by looking into her eyes he felt excited, scared, happy, and vulnerable all at the same time.

"Uh thanks. I guess it should be fine." he said finally breaking eye contact.

"Good." she said and then they preceded to go up and pay for his tux. Neither one wanting to acknowledge the strange moment they just shared.

After exiting the department store, Jackie and Hyde made their way to the food court and got some burgers and fries and sat down.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes until Hyde finally broke it.

"So uh you already bought your dress?" he asked desperate to find something to talk about.

"Yeah I did." she replied.

He felt confused. How could she have bought a dress already when she hadn't been asked to go.

"Well, umm, when did you get it?"

"Oh I got it a few weeks ago. I thought Michael would be taking me but oh well." she said in a slightly bitter tone.

For some reason Hyde found her words to sting.

"Well you know you don't have to go with me. It's not exactly like I'm thrilled about going with you either." He said coldly.

Jackie got a shocked and hurt look on her face. Where did his anger come from? They had been having a perfectly pleasant afternoon. And then it occurred to her, she had hurt his feelings. Honestly she had never known Hyde to have 'feelings' but he must and they were hurt.

"Oh Steven I didn't mean that I don't want to go with _you_. I just meant that I didn't know that Michael and I would be broken up and that he would be going with Pam Macy." her voice got softer "I'm happy I'm going with you."

Hyde felt a warm feeling surge inside. She was happy to go with him. He had honestly thought that she was purely going with him to spite Kelso or out of desperation. It never occurred to him that she might actually want to go with him. He felt guilty about his rude remarks.

"Oh. Jackie I'm sorry I snapped at you. I just-" he wasn't sure what to say. "I'm kind of glad to be going with you too" He couldn't believe how idiotic he sounded. He was Steven Hyde. He didn't feel 'glad' about going to a school dance especially with Jackie Burkhart. But for some reason with her is was lost. He didn't know how she got him to do things or how she got him to feel things. It was unnerving to say the least, and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with it.

"Oh Steven thank you." she cooed.

He loved the happy look on her face. God help him, he loved making her happy.

After they ate Jackie and Hyde drove over to the Forman's. As they walked towards the basement, Jackie stopped and turned to look at Hyde. She leaned in and hugged him tight and whispered in his ear.

"Thanks for going to the mall with me. I know you weren't thrilled about it."

She smiled and turned around entering the basement.

Hyde just stood there. He iwas thrown by the contact of her. He could still smell the sweet scent of her perfume and he breathed it in. he had never smelled a more soothing scent than that of Jackie. It all caught him off guard. He entered the basement with his head in the clouds. Thoughts of Jackie flooded is mind. Running his hands through her hair, kissing her pouty lips and moving his hands all over her petite body, Slowly undressing her…

"Dude what's with you?" Eric asked drawing Hyde out of his daze.

"What? Nothing man." he replied as he took a seat on his chair watching Jackie as she sat on the opposite side of the room conversing with Donna.

He needed to get these thoughts out of his head. She was Kelso's girl. Not to mention the fact that she was a spoiled little rich girl who would never go for a guy like him. He needed something to snap him out of these thoughts right now. Just then Fez spoke up

"So I was taking care of my needs, and now Pepe has started to chafe."

Yeah that did the trick. For now….

**A/N: **Okay I hope you like it so far. Next chapter will be prom. I'm really excited about what's coming! I hope you are too. Let me know your thoughts. And thanks for reading!


	3. You Make Me Feel

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the kind reviews! So it's prom night! I'm so excited for you guys to see where this goes! It looks like it will actually be 5 chapters instead of 4. I changed Jackie's dress a little. It's still the same color only a different design. I just had it in my head this way. Anyway, I hope you like it!

Chapter 3: You Make Me Feel

It was Saturday afternoon and only a few hours from prom. Hyde had spent the past few days listening to Forman freak out about his and Donna's possible first time. He supposed he was lucky to have the distraction, for whenever he wasn't occupied with his friends all he could seem to think about was a bossy, hundred pound cheerleader. Hyde didn't want to be consumed with thoughts of Jackie, but he couldn't escape them. What was wrong with him? He never let some chick get to him the way Jackie was getting to him.

"So I got the motel room for tonight." Eric spoke, snapping Hyde out of his daze.

"That's great Forman." he replied as he found himself imagining being in a motel room all night with Jackie. _Stop it man. She is Kelso's chick, not yours._

"Man that is awesome! I should have gotten a motel room for me and Pam." Kelso replied with his usual dumb expression glued to his face. _Fucking idiot. Undeserving bastard._

"Nah man, don't worry about it. Pam's easy. She would do it in the janitor's closet." Hyde smirked as he spoke.

"Oh yeah we've done it in there a couple times. You would think it would be clean. I mean it is the **janitor's** closet, but it's dirty and you don't know who has been in there." Kelso said.

"Kind of like Pam Macy." Hyde replied smugly.

"Ah burn!" Fez shouted with glee.

"Alright nice burn Hyde, but at least I'll be getting some tonight while you'll be sitting at home with just your hand to keep you company." Kelso said cracking himself up.

Hyde hadn't told him that he was taking Jackie to the prom. He wasn't sure why exactly. Was it just to keep from getting into a fight with his friend, or was there more to it? Deep down Hyde knew that if he had told Kelso that he was taking Jackie, Kelso would try to stop him. He would go running back to Jackie and beg for her forgiveness, and as always, she would take him back. But why did the thought of Jackie going back to Kelso bother him so much? She certainly would never date **him**. They were complete opposites. That's all there was to it.

Meanwhile, Donna and Jackie sat in Donna's room getting ready for the big night.

"Wow Donna, you really think tonight's the night?" Jackie asked as she stood behind a sitting Donna doing her hair.

"I think it might be. I mean I know it's kind of a cliché to have your first time be on prom night, but I don't know. It seems like it could be really romantic." Donna said dreamily.

"Well I think it is romantic, Even though it's with Forman." Jackie said, her face going from cheerful to slightly disgusted.

"Hey watch what you say about Eric. And since when did you start calling him Forman?"

Jackie hadn't even noticed the slip. She knew exactly why she had referred to Eric as 'Forman', it was because that is what Hyde calls him. She had been hanging out with him a lot over the last week. She hadn't yet told Donna that she was going to prom with Hyde for fear of judgment. Jackie figured that they would see her and Hyde together at the dance anyway so she might as well just bite the bullet.

"Oh sorry I guess it's just because I have been hanging out with Steven so much lately."

Donna look utterly confused. She turned to face Jackie.

"Wait…Steven…Hyde?" Donna asked perplexed.

"Uh yeah. He's taking me to prom." Jackie said practically in a whisper, nervously awaiting Donna's reaction.

"Wait. What? Your going to prom with Hyde? She asked as though the thought of it was science fiction.

"Yeah. Steven knew how upset I was over everything that I was going through with Michael so he said he would go with me. He is so sweet." Jackie said gleaming, smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Hyde, sweet? Yeah I find that hard to picture." Donna added negatively.

"Hey you're just jealous that my Steven is a real man and you're stuck with Eric!" Jackie shouted.

"Hold the phone! **Your** Steven?" Donna sat stunned "What are you guys dating now?"

For the first time in her life Jackie Burkhart found herself unable to speak. Why did she just refer to Hyde as **hers**?

"Jackie!" Donna pressed

"I don't know Donna okay. I'm not sure why I said that. We're not dating. It's just that lately. Ugh I don't know." she said looking confused and frustrated.

"You don't know what Jackie? Do you…like Hyde or something?" Donna was at a loss. Never in a million years did she think she would be having this conversation.

"I don't know. I mean look, I know that he is kind of scruffy and poor and he has those damn sideburns, but when I'm with him, God Donna, I don't know how to describe it. He just makes me feel…." She drifted in to thought.

"Makes you feel what Jackie?" asked Donna

"I don't know what it is exactly. It's just different than anything I have ever felt before."

Donna's mouth lay agape. She had absolutely no clue that any of this was coming. Jackie and Hyde were always fighting. They hated each other, or did they? Was it possible that their bickering was the equivalent of the pulling of pigtails and wedgies on the playground? Was fighting their way of showing that they liked each other? Or worse, was it all just some kind of sexual tension or elongated foreplay? _Gross! _She had to block that thought out of her mind.

"I guess he kind of makes me feel alive. Well more alive than I feel when I'm with Michael anyways." Jackie stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh my God! Kelso!" Donna shouted. "He is gonna freak out Jackie! Hyde is like his best friend."

"You know what Donna? I don't really care what Michael thinks!" Jackie said with determination in her voice. She was trying to be strong and for once not think about Michael Kelso. Lately it had become a lot easier. She had a feeling that it had to do with a certain curly haired boy.

"**You** don't care what Kelso thinks?" Maybe Hyde was having a positive affect on Jackie. Donna couldn't stand the relationship of Jackie Burkhart and Michael Kelso. They were the perfect example of codependency. Not to mention, they were annoying as hell.

"Well, I still don't know about this whole thing. I think it's probably going to blow up in your face, but I want you to do whatever you really want to do so I'll support you." Donna said with total sincerity.

"Aw thanks Donna! Now we really need to finish getting ready. I am going to make you look stunning…for a lumberjack."

"Shut up midget!" The two laughed and proceeded to get ready.

It was time to leave for the dance. Jackie's dad was out of town on business for a week so she told Hyde that she would bring her dad's Lincoln and pick him up at his house.

As she parked the car and walked up to his porch, she became nervous. She hoped that she looked pretty enough. Oh who was she kidding? She was Jackie Burkhart. Of course she was pretty enough. It's just that she wanted Hyde to like her. Now that she was finally admitting that she had actual feelings for him, she was desperate for him to reciprocate. She knocked on his door.

"They're all gonna laugh at you!" She heard a woman screech.

"Oh shut up! You're going to make this moment too special!" She heard **him **speak as she saw him exit through the front door.

Hyde took one look at Jackie and was speechless. He had never seen anyone so beautiful. She was wearing a lilac colored dress, that matched his shirt of course. The top was a strapless bodice that cupped her breasts and contoured her perfect body exquisitely, and the connecting skirt portion was puffy and rested just above her knee. Hyde stood there and scanned her body for a moment finding himself dumb-struck as he looked at her naked, perfectly tanned and toned legs. She was fucking incredible.

"God you're beautiful." He said with genuine awe and appreciation in his voice.

Jackie blushed as he stood there with his amazing eyes staring at her "Thank you Steven. You look so handsome."

He certainly did look handsome. She had never seen Hyde so dressed up before, and it really threw her. He was once again lacking his shades so Jackie found herself completely captivated by his perfect blue eyes, and she found herself undressing him with hers. He was fucking incredible.

"Uh thanks." Hyde replied finally peeling his eyes away from her body. "This is uh, for you." He handed her a gold box.

She took the box from him and looked at the beautiful wrist corsage he got for her. It was white, and yes, lilac, matching her perfectly.

"Oh Steven, Thank you. It's beautiful. Perfect, really." She said, truly touched. "I just wanted to let you know how much it means to me that you are taking me to prom. I know that it's not really your kind of thing so I want you to know it's appreciated." She said sincerely.

"I don't know. It's not so bad. I mean seeing you in that dress definitely makes up for having to go to a dance." He told her, once again scanning her from head to toe.

"Aw really? Thanks Steven that is so sweet." She said as she began blushing again.

She had to get closer to him. She was desperate to touch him. So she leaned in and gave him a long kiss on the cheek. She finally peeled her lips away, but she was still pressed up against him. They stood there for what seemed like years just staring into each other's eyes. Until Jackie finally broke the connection. She managed to step back a little and speak.

"So, uh, do you want me to go in and meet your mom?"

Hyde was desperate to regain his composure. Having Jackie up against him like that sent chills down his spine. If she had stood there looking up at him with her stunning mix matched eyes for even one more second he would have kissed her.

"No that's cool." he replied. "You ready to go?"

"Sure. You want to drive?" She asked handing him the keys to her dad's car.

"The Lincoln? Alright!" Hyde said smiling. They began to walk to the car and Jackie locked arms with Hyde. He looked down at her and smiled slightly. He opened the passenger door for her. Once she was in he walked around to the driver's side and got in. Then they were off.

A few minutes later they reached Point Place High School. They got out of the car and proceeded to the gym after taking there picture at the entrance. Jackie was fussing over Hyde during the picture. She wanted it to be perfect. Of course Hyde being Hyde, acted as though it bothered him, but he would scarcely admit to himself that he actually really liked Jackie fussing over him. They entered the gym with their arms locked tightly together.

"Wow the decorations are amazing." Jackie said as she marveled at the gyms decor.

"Oh yeah, a disco ball and streamers, real original." Hyde muttered in his classic sarcasm.

"Oh Steven don't be such a grouch." Jackie said in a sweet baby voice as she pinched his cheek. He couldn't help but smile. _damn it man! What is wrong with you? You are letting your freakin hormones rage to Fezzian levels. Yes, she is incredibly gorgeous, but get over it already._

"So Steven, are you going to ask me to dance or not?" she asked in the cutest damn voice Hyde had ever her in his life.

"Fine. Let's dance." he replied.

"Well that's not exactly the way I thought you'd put it, but okay." Jackie smiled up at him as they made their way to the dance floor. A song began to play. It was Tiny Dancer by Elton John. Jackie and Hyde began to dance.

As they slowly rocked together, their bodies touching, They could hear each other's breath and feel their hearts beating. Hyde smelled Jackie's hair. It smelled of coconut. It was the most intoxicating thing he had a ever smelled. Jackie took in Hyde's scent as well. It wasn't one scent she could put her finger on, a mix of fresh laundry, soap, light cologne, and something that just made it so appealing, it was the smell of Steven. She moved her head and stood there, once again staring into his eyes. They both looked at each other with lust filled eyes. Jackie licked her lips. There was one thing she wanted more than anything at this moment: to kiss Steven Hyde. Hyde looked down at Jackie's perfectly shaped pouty lips and began to lean in. He wanted so badly to lock his lips with her luscious ones. He desperately craved her, wanting her taste on his mouth. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to kiss her right now. As he began to lean in, Jackie began reach up. Their eyes closed. Their lips mere inches apart.

"What the hell?!"

They turned and saw Kelso standing with a shocked and angry look in his face as he stared at them.

To be cont.

**A/N: **Ahh Man they almost kissed! Lol sorry to end on a cliffhanger but I fully intend to update very soon. I hope you like it so far! Leave me a review and let me know. I love hearing from you guys and I try to always write back.


	4. Never before

**A/N: Thank you SO much for all the wonderful reviews! I cannot express enough gratitude for them. Okay here is chapter 4, the last one. I managed to fit it into 1 chapter. It's a little longer, but I thought it would be better than splitting it up. So I hope you enjoy the end product!**

**Here is where the M rating kicks in. Muhahaha! ;)**

**Chapter 4: Never before**

"What the hell?!" Kelso yelled as he stared at Jackie and Hyde in utter shock.

"Oh my God, Michael!" Jackie yelled as she quickly pulled away from Hyde, much too quickly for Hyde's comfort. Her pulling away like that gave him an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"Seriously what the hell is going on here?" Kelso began shouting so loudly that the music stopped playing and every person in the room began to turn their focus to the three people standing in the center of the room.

"Kelso would you calm down already." Hyde said feeling all the eyes in the room on them.

"Calm down! How am I supposed to be calm Hyde when I found you at prom about to stick your tongue down **MY** girlfriend's throat?!" Kelso shouted exasperated.

"Whoa I am your **ex**-girlfriend Michael." Jackie pointed out, shocked by Kelso's words.

"It's the same damn difference Jackie." Kelso sneered. "Hyde is a backstabbing prick!" Kelso was fuming as he focused is attention onto the guy he always believed to be his best friend in the world.

"How the fuck could you do this to me Hyde?" Kelso asked sounding sad, angry, and disappointed all at the same time.

"Come on man, She was so sad after you broke up, and then **you** bring that fucking slut to prom instead of Jackie, and you want to know what **I** am doing?!" Hyde was beginning to get pissed.

What right did Kelso have to act like he was the one who should be hurt, especially after the way he treated Jackie?

"Hey watch who you're calling a slut!" Pam Macy shouted angrily at Hyde. "At least I know how to take care of Kelso, unlike your little girlfriend here." a smirk formed on her face as she gestured to Jackie.

The crowd gasped at Pam's words as Jackie grew hot with shock and embarrassment. She could barely get out any audible words.

"Excuse me?" She barely managed to squeeze out of her pouty lips.

"Oh you heard me. Maybe if you were able to keep your man satisfied he wouldn't have taken another girl to prom." Pam said as she began to giggle.

Jackie spirit was crushed. She had never been more humiliated in her entire life. She felt as though everything was moving in slow motion around her. She just stood there for a second, hardly able to breathe. She looked at Kelso as he just stood there silent. How could he not defend her? After everything they had been through, he was just going to stand there and let Jackie be dumped on and humiliated in front of the whole school. Just then she heard a man speak up, but it wasn't the man she thought it would be.

"God shut up bitch. At least with Jackie a guy doesn't have to worry about catching a venereal disease. I mean you've probably used up the whole town's supply of penicillin by now." Hyde said hot with anger.

Everyone in the room began to laugh. Pam's face turned a bright shade of red as she stormed off. Jackie was still so torn up about what had just happened that she stormed off in the opposite direction leaving Hyde and Kelso standing there. Kelso looked in both directions. Then he glared at Hyde and went off in Pam's direction. That seemed to be the moment that Kelso truly proved how unworthy he was of Jackie's love. Instead of going after her, he chose Pam Macy. Hyde went off to find Jackie. As he exited the school he found her standing outside crying. He went up and stood in front of her. Hyde lifted her head and looked in her beautiful eyes as he spoke.

"Jackie, I'm sorry about what hap…"

He was cut off by Jackie crashing her lips onto his. Hyde felt weak in his knees and took a moment to respond to the kiss, but once he felt Jackie's tongue on his lips he opened his mouth to grant her access. He began to kiss her back with full force.

Jackie stood there kissing Hyde with a passion she never knew existed, let alone existed inside her. As their tongues danced together a thought popped into Jackie's head. She realized at this moment that she never wanted another man's kiss. She knew that no one else could compare with Steven Hyde. Never had she felt this way during a kiss. She felt a tingling sensation all down her tiny body, and in one place in particular. She had never been more turned on in her life. Kissing Michael certainly never had this affect on her. All she could think was that she had to feel him inside her…now.

Without breaking the kiss, Jackie backed them up to her father's car and then reached her hand into Hyde's front pocket to get the keys. Hyde was startled at the feel of her hand entering his pocket and he groaned into her mouth slightly as Jackie's hand grazed is erection from inside his pocket. Jackie felt proof that Hyde wanted her as badly as she wanted him. She broke the kiss and turned to unlock the door to the back seat as Hyde began placing kisses on her neck. She let out a tiny moan as she opened the car door. Then Jackie turned around, grabbed Hyde, and threw him down onto the back seat as she got in the car, closed the door and began to straddle him.

A million thoughts began to run through Hyde's mind at this moment. He could not believe that all this was happening. Sure he had fantasized about having sex with Jackie a million times this last week, but he had to admit to himself that he never thought it would happen. Plus Jackie was being quite aggressive. Her movements were quite quick and determined, and then he realized what was really going on.

Jackie began to move her hands down to unbutton Hyde's pants when he stopped her.

"Wait Jackie stop." Hyde spoke.

Jackie looked confused and slightly hurt. "Why what's wrong Steven?" she asked

"We just…We can't do this." He began to sit up and move Jackie off of him.

"Why not? Don't you want me?" Jackie asked him. She felt the tears begin to form and tried desperately to make sure none came out.

"Look of course I want you. It's just…" he trailed off.

"It's just what Steven?" Jackie asked getting slightly angry.

"It's just I'm not going to be your revenge fuck!" He spoke forcefully.

Jackie was completely shocked. Where was this coming from?

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She managed to get out.

"It means that I am not going to sleep with you so you can get back at Kelso or so that you can prove Pam Macy wrong."

Hyde was sure this was the real reason why she wanted to be with him now. Hell, he figured that was why she wanted to go to prom with him in the first place. She wanted to piss off Kelso for how he treated her, and from the look on his face when he caught them together, her plan had worked. Kelso would soon come groveling and beg for her to get back together. Jackie of course, would accept. And where would that leave him? Hyde wasn't going to let her use him in her little game. There was just no way she could really care for him.

"Steven, how can you say that?" Jackie asked as her tears finally started to fall.

"Because it's true Jackie. Look I get it, really, but I know that you would never really go for a guy like me so whatever." He paused for a moment. "Look why don't you just go back in there and find Kelso and make up? I mean that's what you really want to do. You're always gonna be his chick so it's best this way. I'm just going to take off."

He barely finished his sentence before opening the door and stepping out. Hyde began to make the short walk home, thoughts of the little cheerleader that had wormed her way into his once cold heart plaguing is mind. But he had to let go of those thoughts. Walking away from Jackie and this whole mess was the only thing he could do.

Jackie sat in the car stunned. What just happened? How could Hyde think that she would use him like that. The truth was that she truly wanted to be with Hyde. Nobody made her feel the way Steven Hyde did…nobody. Jackie got out of the car and closed the door behind her. She stood in the cool night air and allowed her emotions to take over. She realized that when Hyde said what he said, it was his insecurities talking. He did not believe that he was worthy of love. Jackie attributed this to his difficult childhood, not having a family to love him. This was something she could certainly relate to. Jackie barely ever saw either one of her parents either. Poor Steven. At that moment Jackie realized that she was falling in love with Hyde. It wasn't just a fling or a fleeting emotion. It was real. As she thought of Steven hurting, it killed her. She began to cry full force as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey I'm sorry Jackie." Kelso said softly

"God Michael just leave me alone!" Jackie shouted as she pushed him away from her.

"No. Look Jackie, Hyde was right about what he said. Okay, I was so stupid to bring Pam to prom instead of you. I was just hurt after we broke up so I wanted to get back at you, but seeing you cry over what I did is just too much to take."

"What? I'm not crying over you, you idiot! I'm crying about Steven." Jackie spoke as a look of disgust appeared on her face.

"Wait. What?!" Kelso asked completely stunned "You're crying over **Hyde**?"

"Yes. Okay look I'm sorry, but I have feelings for Steven, real, deep feelings." Jackie told him softly. She knew she didn't want to be with him anymore, but she never wanted to hurt Michael. She would always care about him.

"But Jackie, you're my chick!" He shouted.

"Oh for the love of God will you two both shut the hell up and let **me** decide who's 'chick' I am!" She said completely and utterly annoyed and frustrated. Fucking men.

"Damn Jackie, where the hell did this come from? All of a sudden you have feelings for Hyde? I thought you hated each other!" Kelso was completely confused, not that that is a hard task to accomplish.

"No I have always had feelings for him." Jackie replied sincerely.

"What?!" Kelso stood there with his mouth wide open.

"Look Michael, I know okay. I know this is weird for you, and we'll have to sit down and really talk this out, but right now I have to go." She said with conviction as she began to walk over to the driver's side of the car.

"Wait. Where are you going?" Kelso asked her with a confused look still on his face.

"To find Steven." Jackie said simply as she hopped in the car and drove off, leaving a stunned Kelso standing alone in the parking lot.

"What?!"

Hyde reached his house after a few minutes of walking. He took a short cut and made good time. As he walked into the house he noticed that it was completely dark. He turned on the lights and found a note from his mom saying that she had left town for a few days with her trucker boyfriend. Edna had left town for days on end before so Hyde made no thought about it. At least he would have some peace and quiet while he sat around moping over Jackie.

He cursed himself for allowing her to get to him. Hyde hated to feel. All feeling ever did was get you hurt. He had learned that the hard way and swore that he would never let anyone get to him, yet with Jackie, he found himself breaking that promise. A lot of good it did him. Tomorrow she would be back with Kelso and he would have to just sit back and watch the two of them together everyday, just pretending that it didn't bother him. Pretend that it doesn't irk him every time Kelso touches her or kisses her. It should be my hands all over her gorgeous body. My lips tasting hers. He could still taste her lips on his. They tasted like strawberries. Her lips were the most delicious things he had ever tasted, but he had to forget it. That's all there was to it.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Hyde opened the door and saw Jackie standing there in front of him.

"Uh what are you doing here Jackie?" Hyde asked her, thrown by her appearance.

She walked right passed him, entering his house. Jackie didn't speak at first. She walked around the house and stood in the doorway of his bedroom.

"Is this your room?" She finally spoke.

"Uh yeah." Hyde was speechless, but he followed her into his room.

Jackie stood in the center of Hyde's bedroom and surveyed the place. It was messy of course, and there were posters of various rock bands plastered on the walls. Jackie just stood there for a few moments and then she turned to face Hyde.

"I'm pissed." she said matter-of-factly.

"Look Jackie I'm sure that Kelso will…"

Jackie cut him off "I'm not pissed at Michael. I'm pissed at you." Jackie said as she glared at him.

"What?" Hyde was confused. He figured she would be having make up sex with Kelso by now. So why was she standing in **his** bedroom pissed at **him**?

"You heard me Steven Hyde. I am passed off at you." She spoke in determined voice as Hyde noted the fact that she was really hot when she was angry.

"How could you just run out on me like that?" She asked as she stared at him. He felt as though Jackie could stare straight into his soul sometimes.

"Look Jackie, I think it's the best thing. I mean I know that sooner or later you're going to go running back into Kelso's arms. I mean you're his chi…."

"I swear to God Steven, if you call me Michael's 'chick' one more time I am going to scream!" She interrupted.

"Well that's what you are!" Hyde began shouting "I mean come on Jackie, you and I both know that you would never really be with a guy like me." Hyde said with a sad and bitter look on his face.

"Oh really, and what kind of guy is that Steven?" she pressed.

"Oh let me see…a poor burnout with nothing going for him in life, no future, and nothing to offer." Hyde said angry with himself for letting his insecurities show in such an obvious way.

"I mean look around princess. My life isn't like yours at all. I live in a hellhole with my drunk mother and whatever loser guy she's with this week…since my real dad took off on us. Oh and my own mom takes off for days at a time with truckers. So you see I don't have the perfect house with the perfect rich mommy and daddy. We are completely different and that's just all there is to it." He concluded.

Jackie stood frozen for a moment and then she began to speak in a calm and sweet voice.

"Oh Steven, you are such an idiot." She said as she began to smile

"Gee thanks" Hyde muttered.

"Well first of all Steven, I do not have a perfect life. Yes, my parents have money, but it's like I don't have parents. My dad is always working and he's out of town a lot and my mom is usually barhopping out of the country. I am almost always alone." Jackie paused for a moment. It was hard to admit these things about her family. She went on.

"So see we both have shitty parents okay."

"Whatever." Hyde said clinging to his Zen desperately to keep from taking Jackie into his arms right then.

"No Steven don't do that. Don't blow me off." She walked up to him and held is beautifully sad face in her hands.

"You want to know what kind of guy you are? What I see when I look at you?" She stared deep into those magnificent blue eyes.

"I see a guy with a huge heart. He's afraid to show it for fear of rejection. Everyone he has ever loved has let him down. He carries those scars with him, and worries that he is a loser just like those people, but he is not like them. He would give his life gladly any day for a friend. He is the kind of guy who would defend the honor of the one he loves, not stand there silent while she suffers. He would make a girl feel more wanted and alive than she had ever felt. He is so smart and strong. He can do whatever he wants if he puts his mind to it. But he is afraid that he is unworthy of love when the truth is, no one is more worthy." Jackie concluded as she continued to stare up at Hyde.

Hyde was in shock. Never had anyone said these things to him. His first instinct was to brush off her speech or make some joke or snide comment, but he couldn't do it. No one in the entire world thought that Steven Hyde was worth anything except Jackie Burkhart. She was the person he thought would be least likely to understand what he was really made of, but she seemed to be the only one to really get him, and that threw him.

"God Jackie." he said as he sat down on his bed placing his left elbow on his knee and is head in his left hand.

"Steven, I wanted to be with you tonight because I wanted you. It had nothing to do with Michael or Pam. I have never felt this way about a boy. Every time I see you I just melt." she said in a sweet tone as she stepped closer to where he was sitting. She stood right in front of him as he continued to cup his face in his hand.

"Jackie are you sure about this." he asked her gently.

"Yes Steven. I have never been more sure of anything n my life. I want you so bad." she said achingly.

Just then she brushed her bare knee gently against the hand he was resting his forehead on. She slowly moved her leg back and forth, rubbing her naked leg up against his hand until he finally removed his head from his hand and stared up at her.

"God Jackie I want you too." He said softly as he slowly moved his fingers of his left hand on her thigh. He slowly made his way up her right leg, tickling her thigh with his gentle finger tips. His hand disappeared under her dress as he slowly made his way up to the place he had been aching to touch.

His fingers reached silky panties that covered her aching core. As he rubbed his fingers lightly over her underwear, Jackie let out a little moan and tilted her head back.

"Oh Steven, touch me."

It was what he himself wanted more than anything too. He moved aside her panties and touched his finger to her wet folds.

"Oh God Steven." she moaned.

Hyde could feel his dick harden from the euphoria of touching her. He began massaging her clit with his finger. Jackie let out a gasp of pleasure. God he had never heard a sexier sound in his entire life. He wanted to make her cum so hard. As he continued with his ministrations, Jackie leaned down and kissed his lips. Their tongues massaging each other in the most heated urgent way. Just then Hyde removed his hand from her core, leaving Jackie with a disappointed look.

Hyde stood up and unzipped Jackie's dress as it dropped to the floor. He found himself excited as hell when he saw that she hadn't been wearing a bra. Jackie proceeded to take off Hyde's jacket and throw it to the floor. She kicked her dress off her feet having it land on his jacket. She kissed his lips fiercely as she unbuttoned his lilac shirt. Mean while he ran his hands through her hair and down her back. After throwing Hyde's shirt to the floor, Jackie began placing hot, wet kisses down his neck and chest as she took off his pants. He let out a slight groan at the feel of her open mouth on his body.

They stood there staring into each other's eyes, in nothing but their underwear. Jackie, surprising even herself with her aggressiveness, pushed Hyde onto the bed in a sitting position. She stood in front of him as she looked down at him. She saw his erection popping out of his white cotton boxers. Just looking at it made her ache for it. God she wanted to feel him so badly. She stood in front of him and as he watched, she slowly peeled her black silky panties off, wiggling her hips as she did it.

Hyde sat there in absolute awe of her completely naked form.

"Fuck Jackie. You are so beautiful"

Jackie blushed. Hyde gently pulled her onto the bed, laying her down on her back. He laid on top of her and kissed her lips. The feel of their naked chest coming into contact lead them to groan into each other's mouths. Hyde moved his mouth to Jackie's neck, kissing her tenderly in all the right spots. She could feel his hard dick pressed up against her inner thigh. The feeling made her so hot with want.

Hyde brought his mouth slowly down to her chest kissing her body all the way. He made his way to her left breast. He began to run his tongue around her nipple as she gasped.

"Oh Steven." She was wet and pulsating with want as he took her nipple into his mouth. She was aching so badly for a particular part of his body. She had to feel him. Her hands made their way down to his boxers. She pulled them down and reached her hand between them. Jackie took Hyde's cock into her hand and began to stroke it gently.

"Fuck. Jackie" Hyde moaned at her touch on his throbbing erection, her tiny hand stroking him slowly.

"Oh Steven, I want you so badly." she could barely get out in between moans.

"God baby I want you too." Hyde said as he kissed her neck.

"I can't take it anymore Steven. I need you inside of me." Jackie said with a force that made Hyde feel like he could cum right then. God she was fucking amazing.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked with genuine care and understanding.

"God yes Steven please I need to feel you inside me."

Hyde needed no more coaxing he pulled his boxers off all the way and threw them to the floor. Jackie bended her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Hyde placed his dick on her pussy, but he didn't enter her yet. Jackie elicited a gasp.

"Oh Steven. Fuck." Hyde had never heard her use that word before. "God Steven, fuck me!"

At that moment Hyde slowly entered her. They both groaned at the feeling, the connection they had both been yearning for, for so long. Hyde moaned as his felt his dick tightly encompassed by her walls. "God Jackie you feel so good baby."

He watched as Jackie's eyes closed and her head tilted back. She was in the throws of extreme pleasure, and Hyde had never seen her look so fucking beautiful. He kissed her lips as he continued to move in and out of her.

"God Steven harder." Jackie moaned with pleasure.

Hyde obliged as his thrusts got faster. "Fuck, Jackie." He moaned into her neck. He had never felt this sensation with any other girl. He could see Jackie getting closer and closer to the edge and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer either.

"God Steven I'm gonna cum" Jackie said in complete ecstasy. 'the feeling of Hyde inside of her was unlike anything else. It was the greatest feeling ever. He was a little bigger than Michael, but he also knew how to do it right, and Michael didn't. She had only had one or two orgasms with Michael. Right now she was on her way to her third, and the one that would blow the other two out of the water.

"Oh yes. Oh God! STEVEN!!" She moaned as her orgasm hit her like a shock wave.

Just hearing Jackie climax in ecstasy made his orgasm hit as he burst inside of her.

"God baby" He said gently as kissed her lips.

"Mmmm Steven." she said in a sultry and satisfied voice.

Hyde pulled out of her and laid down next to her on his back, pulling the covers over them. Jackie placed her arm around Hyde and laid her head on his chest.

"God Steven that was incredible." she said softly

"Yes it was." Hyde replied with a smile on his face.

"Are you sure because you know I have only been with Michael so I might not have been any good." She said slightly nervous.

"Are you kidding me? Jackie you were amazing." Hyde answered sincerely

"I was?" Jackie asked touched by his kind words.

"Yeah man I swear it was the best sex I have ever had." He said it and meant it.

No girl had ever made him cum as hard as Jackie did and certainly, no girl gave him this warm feeling in his heart the way Jackie did. He had never felt this way before about anyone. He knew he was falling, and falling hard.

"Aww thank you Steven. Me too" Jackie said in a cheerful tone.

"So I'm better than Kelso hah?" Hyde asked

"Mmmm much better." Jackie answered blissfully.

"Well, tell me something I didn't already know." He muttered with a smirk on his face.

Jackie laughed and looked up at is face.

"Steven." she said as she playfully slapped his chest "Don't be a jerk."

"So do you think Forman and Donna actually did it?" he asked her causing a little giggle.

"No way. They totally chickened out." she answered as they both laughed.

"Do you think Fez got his teacher to sleep with him?" She asked Hyde through her laughter.

"Nah man no way is he getting a hot older chick to deflower him. It will probably be Big Rhonda." They both laughed.

"And you know Pam was so not going to give it to Michael after what happened." Jackie jibed her ex.

"So out of the whole group, it was us that had sex. With each other. Who knew?" Hyde said, still surprised by the turn of events in their lives.

He smiled and held her tight, breathing in her scent. He never imagined that he could feel this happy, or less pissed off at least. He kissed her forehead and she smiled up at him, but then her face scrunched up slightly.

"So Steven, what do we do now?" She asked seemingly concerned.

Hyde understood why she was worried. She was probably wondering how they were going to introduce their relationship to the rest of the group, especially Kelso. She was wondering if he even wanted a relationship with her to begin with. This whole thing was new territory for both of them, but there was one thing Hyde was sure of: he did not want to let go of this feeling, this connection. He did not want to let go of Jackie.

"Whatever we want babe." He replied.

"So there is a we?" She asked slowly

"Of course there is. You're my chick now." he said matter-of-factly

"Finally you used that word in the right way!" She said with complete and utter happiness as she kissed his lips. She pulled away and looked at him.

"But Steven, what about Michael?" she asked

His reply was simple "Details baby, details."

They kissed. Jackie knew that everything would be alright. She knew that no matter what obstacles they faced they would make it through. She knew right then the love that she felt for Steven would last for the rest of her life. Everything was going to be alright. She was Steven Hyde's chick, and all the rest was just details.

**The Beginning**

**A/N: So I hope you liked it! As always, I would love to know your thoughts. I wanted to thank you all for reading it. It was my very first story so it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to know that people enjoyed it. Thanks so much again. **

**Jackie and Hyde FOREVER!!**


End file.
